


Just like your brother

by Anon_H



Series: Bag o gifts [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Crack/Rarepair, Cruelty, F/M, Gift Fic, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heartbroken Nepeta finds out that her best friend and Karkat are seeing each other, she decides to take it out on his older brother.</p><p>Giftwork for anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Substitute

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Совсем как твой брат (Just like your brother by Anon_H)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141826) by [Mr_Scapegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace)



It had been a fairly standard Wednesday for Nepeta.

Getting up early to go to school, beating Meulin to the bathroom, begging her mother for a ride and sitting in an uninteresting classroom for the better part of a day. It had become a fairly standard routine for the sixteen year old Nepeta. The only good thing about Wednesdays was English literature in the morning; the only class she shared with Terezi and Karkat.

Terezi had been her friend for as long as she could remember. According to Meulin they had met in kindergarten, but Nepeta couldn’t remember as far back. Her sister often teased with embarrassing stories about Terezi and herself during their youngest years.  
She met Karkat during her first day of school. Though her initial impression of him was that of a grumpy and unpleasant person it didn’t take her long to see through him. By the end of the week she realized he was in fact really kind. He stood up for people, helped them even if they asked him not too. Nepeta saw that he was much kinder than he pretended to be.  
Before the end of the month she realized she was helplessly crushing on him.

It had soon become a favorite topic of Terezi and her; discussing their grumpy classmate. Though Nepeta didn’t want to admit her feelings, the young Pyrope had her ways. Through mindgames and subtle manipulation she deduced Nepeta was in love within a night.  
After that the discussions became less about gossip and more about strategy and fantasy; how to win the boy over and how wonderful it would be once everything came together. Nepeta and Karkat happily married with two beautiful children and Terezi an acclaimed lawyer/superhero.

This Wednesday however would not end like any usual one.

Her teacher for the last class of the day fell ill, allowing her to go home early for the day. It was a beautiful day, so rather than wait for Meulin to pick her up or catch a ride with Equius she decided to walk the way home. With fun and upbeat music blasting through her headphones so hard it muted the world around her she decided to take a shortcut through the park.

A decision she regret the moment she arrived there.

Nepeta probably wasn’t even supposed to see it, Karkat had always been a very private person. But there he was, in the shadow of a large oak dragged in a kiss by Terezi. He seemed spastic, but didn’t make any effort to push her off. She seemed more than eager and held him close against her.

Her oldest friend was making out with her crush.

She stood nailed to the ground, half hoping he would push her off or hoping it was a trick of perspective but nothing changed. She couldn’t breathe, her vision was getting blurry and her blood grew cold as ice as she watched the young couple make out.  
Was Terezi actually copping a feel through his pants? Somehow Nepeta always assumed her friend was more classy than that, but she was going for the gold. Why was Karkat kissing back so hungrily? Perhaps she was his first? Nepeta shook her head; that thought only made it worse.

In a rushed panic she went home, locked the door to her room and cried in her pillow. She tried to catch her breath, tried not to wail out in misery. A hurricane of terrible thoughts razed through her mind. How long did Terezi intend to keep it from her? How long had they been going behind her back?

Her mother called her for diner.

She decided not to come down.

With trembling hands she grabbed her phone. She wanted to keep it dignified; she didn’t want to lose her best friend over this. It was just incredibly difficult to find the right words.

:33< i decided. i am going to tell him tonight.  
WH4T?  
:33< i am just going to knock on the door, ask for karkat and tell him.  
:33< i just can’t stand waiting any longer.

Worst case scenario he’d say no. She’d have the definitive answer and be able to start repressing this horrible, horrible feeling. She curled up in her bed as she waited for her friend to respond.

1 DON’T TH1NK YOU SHOULD.

Could she still consider Terezi her friend? What kind of friend pulls a stunt like this?

H3 C4N B3 4WFULLY RUD3 WH3N YOU PUT H1M ON TH3 SPOT.

Did she tell Karkat about her feelings? Where the two of them laughing behind her back? Why couldn’t she stop this horrible train of thought?

M4YB3 YOU SHOULD DO SOM3TH1NG L3SS D1R3CT?

She was done listening to Terezi. With a flick of her wrist she threw her phone across the room. If it had a crack, she wouldn’t care till tomorrow. She put on her trench coat and climbed out of the window, to make her way to Karkat.

* * *

 

Two knocks. No answer.

Karkat didn’t live in a very pleasant neighborhood. It was dank, dark and Nepeta instinctively associated the lingering smell with a crime scene. No idea why.  
She didn’t come there very often; she didn’t win any time by going through there and there was very little of interest there for a young woman. The one exception being Karkat’s home. She visited him twice when he was sick to deliver his homework. In retrospect, she may have been a little too eager to do that.

Another two knocks. Still no answer.

Was Terezi with him right now? Was that why she suggested she didn’t go to his place tonight? The two of them were too busy making out. The mental image was burned into her mind.

Another two knocks. This time, more insistent.

Where Terezi and Karkat really going to do this?!

Tears were forming in her eyes as her frustration was rising.

Another knock and a seco—

The door opened. Nepeta’s breath hitched in shock; she completely forgot everything she was going to say as she saw Karkat’s face. His disheveled black hair, his slightly tired eyes his…. Red sweater? He looked at her with kind concern, making her heart melt.

“Excuse me…..” he mumbled. He sounded lighter than he did in school ”may I help you?” Nepeta stepped forward, planting her foot firmly in the door opening.”Karkat, I—“ she began, but was swiftly cut off.  
“Ah yes, Karkat.” He sighed.”We get mixed up a lot, so I am not blaming you for this mistake. I am actually his older brother.” He extended his hand. Nepeta tentatively shook it.”Kankri Vantas. And you are?”  
“Nepeta Leijon.” She squeeked. This was not going as planned at all.”I-I-I was actually just looking for—“  
“He will probably be back shortly.” Kankri assured her.”Please, come in, if you please.”

Feeling miserable Nepeta decided to go along with it and stepped into the home of her long time crush. She glanced around; there was a surprising feminine touch in most decorations. Family photos only contained Karkat and his brother, the other faces violently torn out. She didn’t quite know what to make of it. She said down on the sofa as the older sibling came into the room offering her a cup of steaming apple-cinnamon tea. She politely declined.  
“I am afraid Karkat is at the gym.” Kankri mumbled while taking a careful sip of his tea.”He always goes on Wednesday nights you see. But he’s already gone for an hour, so I am sure he won’t be much longer.”  
“I see….” Nepeta said, feeling a little awkward. The more she looked at Kankri the more he resembled Karkat. His eyes, his lips, his nose, every line in his face a near perfect match with Karkat. She couldn’t help but nudge a little closer.  
“I suppose my little brother is fairly popular these days.” Kankri hummed. He didn’t seem to notice to glint in Nepeta’s eyes.”Tell me, how is he doing in school?”  
“Fine, really.” she answered. She didn’t really know how he was doing outside of English literature.”How do you mean Karkat is popular?”  
The older Vantas shrugged.”I do not think I am supposed to disclose that information.”  
Nepeta nudged closer again. She noticed Kankri smelled just like his brother. He looked at her with eyes she found so very familiar, while she tried her best to look her cutest.  
“Well….. I suppose….” He mumbled uncomfortably.  
“Please?”  
Kankri sighed and scratched the back of his neck.”Well, just this weekend he had an old friend of his over. One Sollux Castor I believe? Oh, and just last night one of his classmates stayed over.”  
“Who….?” Nepeta wanted to sound like it was no big deal, but she could hear the urgency in her voice.  
“Blind girl.” Kankri said.”Not that this is her only defining characteristic of course.” He hastily added. ”Merely the one that stood out the most. Kind of angular, interesting design on her cane.”  
“Terezi….” Nepeta said quietly. She felt like there was an invisible hand around her throat, cutting off her air.

“Are you ok?” the older Vantas asked concerned. Nepeta liked his voice; the way he talked to her was just like she always wanted Karkat to talk to her.”You don’t look so good. Not to make any judgments or to jump to any conclusions of course, I merely mean to say you look rather distraught.”  
“I’m ok…” She wanted to say confidently, but it came out as a whisper. She realized she was crying but chose to ignore it.

Kankri bit his lower lip, trying to think of what to do.”Can I perhaps get you anything?”

He looked so much like him.

“Something that might make you feel better?”

His voice was so similar to his.

Mesmerized by how much Kankri looked like his brother Nepeta carefully straddled him and looked him in his beautiful dark eyes. The older Vantas just gave her a rather confused look.  
“Err…. What are you---“  
Without a warning she grabbed a fist full of hair with her right hand, planted her left hand on his back and dove in for an intense kiss.

For a second it felt right; just the way she imagined kissing Karkat would be like.

When the shock subsided however, Kankri began trying to wrestle free from the girl’s eager hands. Nepeta couldn’t help but notice he was surprisingly weak. Though it saddened her that he apparently didn’t want to have anything to do with her either, she was amused by his feeble attempts to shove her away.  
“J-J-Just what do you think you’re doing!” Kankri sputtered, trying and failing to push Nepeta of his lap.”This is highly uncomfortable and I strongly suggest you cease this instant to avoid further conflict!”

Nepeta tilted her head. Was he for real?

He continued to struggle against her but Nepeta went in for another kiss. Though he tilted his head enough to make her miss his mark, she reacted by biting his neck instead. The noise he made sounded somewhere between a pained yelp and a moan; it was like the sweetest music to her. She pinned him down against the couch and bit again, enjoying the sounds he’d make.  
“I-Its not that I don’t think you are desirable.” He stammered. Nepeta rolled her eyes, unable to believe he was still talking.”I just believe our age difference is inappropriate. Not to mention your aquinted to my little brother, so you see it would be highly triggering to NHGAAAH!” she bit especially hard to silence him.  
After some uncomfortable wriggling she managed to get her hands under his sweater and began massaging his chest. She licked the bitemarks to soothe the pain and looked at his adorably confused expression.

Karkat’s adorably confused expression.

She couldn’t contain herself. One of her hands wandered down and rested on his crotch. Kankri began struggling against her again, trying to get away.  
“W-wait Nepeta!” he shrieked.”You can’t---“  
“Shut up.” she hissed, fiddling with his zipper.  
“What are you—“  
“Shut up Karkat!” she growled, sliding a finger down his pants.  
“N-NO DON’T!” He shrieked. Nepeta just gave him a victorious smirk; his body was betraying him.”You can’t! I am celibate! I don’t want this!”  
“I think you do….” Nepeta purred as sexily as she could muster. Fighting Kankri while pulling his pants down proved to be difficult, but it didn’t take long for her to overpower him again.”Are you sure you don’t want any help with that?” she giggled, looking at his erect member.

To her frustration she shook his head and began ranting about temptation, religion and copious amounts of triggers.  
Nepeta responded by licking over his member. He was instantly silenced.

She took off her belt and tied his hands behind his back, ignoring his many protests. It gave her the luxury of getting undressed herself. Kankri looked at her as if he had never seen a naked woman before. Nepeta was almost certain that was the case.  
She strutted towards him, hips swaying seductively as her prey began praying. She just rolled her eyes and straddled him, carefully positioning the tip of his member against her.

Without warning she dropped down on him, taking his full length in one go. She could feel her hymen break, but she didn’t care. She only had eyes for him.

He looked just like she always imagined Karkat would.

She wondered how he would react if he found out. Would he be mad, confused or god forbid, jealous? And how would Terezi react if she found out. She wasn’t sure why, she just hoped it would hurt.

Either way, Nepeta was ready for the consequences. She realized that much when she walked out of the Vantas residence. In the distance she could see a figure carrying a sports bag. She kept her distance and went her way.  
She could still feel Kankri’s warmth inside of her when she dropped down in her bed.

She’d either have a cell or a pet by the end of the week.


	2. The deep end

Nepeta had begun looking forward to Wednesdays for entirely different reasons than before.

She still followed English literature but felt like a barrier had formed between her and her friends. It was the curse of knowing. They didn’t even seem to notice. They didn’t know that she knew about them. Quietly she pretended to pay attention to her classes, wondering when they intended to tell her.

Meulin drove her back home and chattered cheerfully about her own day. How Kurloz was supposedly being adorable as usual and how Damara managed to gross the entire class out with an offhanded comment about nuns, horses, superglue and Taco Bell. Nepeta muted most of it out as she gazed at the park. The image of Karkat and Terezi was vividly burned in her brain.  
“So I was thinking,” her sister said in her incredibly loud voice, ”Latula would be SOOOOOOOO cute together with Porrim!!!!”  
“Hmmhmm……”  
“Like, Latula is so far in the closet it’s kinda cute and Porrim would definitely drag her out of it!!!” Nepeta barely listened but could see her sister grin playfully.”This ship simply HAS to sail!!! How do you think we can get them together, preferably with a lot of alcohol!!??”  
“Hmmhmmm….” The little sister remained silent, looking absent-minded out of the window.  
“You’re right.” Meulin sighed after a long silence.”It would be kinda unfair towards Mituna, but I’m just saying, Latula can do so much better!!! Like, even Horuss would be a huuuuge upgrade!” she suddenly squealed.”LATULA X HORUSS! MOG!!!! THAT IS BRILIANT!!!”

Meulin continued raving about her favorite friend-ships. Normally Nepeta would have loved to discuss the possibilities with her sister, but she was distracted. She was making plans for the night.

She left her house exactly the same time as the previous times, knowing her prey would be alone and defenseless, exactly like she wanted. The bad part of town never seemed so welcoming. She knew Karkat would be off to the gym. She counted on it.  
When the door opened she smiled warmly at the terrified Kankri.”May I come in?” she asked, licking her lips.

It continued for weeks. Every Wednesday night Nepeta would go to Karkat’s house, have sex with his older brother and leave before he’d come home. It was a great way to vent her frustrations with her old crush. She was sure she moaned HIS name while reaching her climax, but Kankri never commented on it.  
She couldn’t quite tell what his deal was. During the third week he refused to open the door, saying she corrupted him and that he would devote his life to finding the lord. He didn’t want to see her again. Nepeta persisted and continued knocking on the door, saying she would gladly wait for Karkat to come home. It was enough for him to let her in. Perhaps he was afraid his little brother would find out what happened, or perhaps he was scared his little brother might be her next victim. She didn’t care. She just wanted to use and humiliate the man that looked so much like her crush. Hurting Terezi and/or Karkat in the process was just a nice bonus.

Habit became routine however, and routine became boring.

As a sexual partner, Kankri was decent at best and completely unwilling at worst. He would always get hard enough to ride and during good days she could even convince him to do the work. He would orgasm in pained and shameful moans. It was like the most beautiful symphony to her, even if he wasn’t very satisfying.  
To spice things up however, she secretly ordered several bondage tools online. The sight of ~~Karkat~~ Kankri helpless before her like that only further fueled her power fantasy.

To her annoyance however, Kankri was only alone and helpless on Wednesdays. Karkat and Terezi meanwhile were together for at least five days in the week and were getting increasingly less subtle about their relationship. Once Nepeta caught her feeding him in the cafeteria. Another time she caught them making out in the hallways.

She needed to break them apart. She needed them to split up. And if by any means she could hurt them the way they hurt her, that would be a great bonus.

It only took her one week to come up with a brilliant plan.

It took her two more to convince herself to go through with it.

* * *

 

When Wednesday came Nepeta was more anxious than normal. She already packed her tools in her bag and was staring vacantly at her phone.

She told herself she had to go through with it if she wanted her revenge.  
She told herself she didn’t want revenge.  
Then the images of Karkat and Terezi together floated through her head again and she began texting.

No turning back now

:33< Purezzzziiiiiii  
:33< Come oooooon

?WH4T 1S 1T N3P3T4

:33< its been so long since we did anything fun together!

):1V3 B33N BUSY 1 GU3SS

:33< what do you say about hanging out tonight?  
:33< i found a super fun game to play

4 G4M3 YOU S4Y   
1NTRIGUING PL34S3 T3LL M3 MOR3

:33< noooo  
:33< that would ruin the surprise

:( 

:33< just meet me at the park in an hour ok?

4LR1GHT. NOT L1K3 1 4M DO1NG 4NYTH1NG TON1GHT

:33< pawsome! 

Nepeta took a deep breath. She checked the contents of her bag and nodded approvingly. Before meeting with her friend she would have to pay a visit to Kankri….

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Terezi asked, somewhat concerned.

Her friend was dragging her by her arm across town and seemed to be in a hurry. The blind girl didn’t even have the time to check the pavements with her cane.

“I told you….” Nepeta assured her friend in a sugar sweet voice.”I found a really fun game I want to play with you.”  
“Well why can’t we do that at the park?” Terezi pouted.  
“At the park?” the short girl chuckled.”At night? With all the weirdo’s?”  
“……Point taken.”

Through a detour Nepeta ended up in Karkat’s neighborhood. She just hoped her friend’s disability would throw her off for long enough to fall into the trap. Though it seemed to work until they arrived at the door of the Vantas household, Terezi suddenly stopped and began sniffing around.  
“This smells awfully familiar….” She mumbled hesitantly.  
Nepeta couldn’t help but smile bitterly.”I think you would have told me if you came here before right?” she said in saccharine voice.  
“Depends…” The blind girl’s mouth twisted in an odd shape.”Where is here?”  
“Just follow me.” Nepeta grabbed Terezi’s arm and guided her inside.

The smaller girl gently took her friend’s coat and walked her inside. Terezi was still sniffing around as she tapped around with her cane. Before allowing her to recognize the place, Nepeta already dragged her by her arm and into the living room.

The naked and very restrained form of Kankri Vantas was sitting on the couch with a panicked expression on his face. A ballgag on his mouth, a spreader between his legs and his hands cuffed behind his back. He began trashing his head in protest. Nepeta simply placed a finger on her mouth, telling him to remain quiet.  
“This smells very familiar……” Terezi mumbled suspiciously.  
“Oh no….” Nepeta said in a mocking surprised voice.”Purezi, I didn’t know you visited Karkat’s before.”  
“Is that where we are?” Terezi tilted her head in confusion.”What are we doing here?”  
“Playing a game….” She grabbed a pair of scissors from her bag and practically jumped Terezi, pushing her down on the couch and swatting her cane away. With swift motions she began cutting her shirt to ribbons while her friend screamed in protest. Nepeta kept her down and ignored Kankri’s wriggling until her blind friend was in nothing but her underwear.  
“STOP NEPETA!” Terezi cried.”PLEASE!”  
“Not until we finished playing Purezi.” Her friend coaxed.”We haven’t even gotten started.” She grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back.”Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”  
“W-what?”  
“We’re being watched.”

Nepeta licked the neck of her friend who froze with a horrified expression on her face. It was beautiful; it was exactly how Nepeta knew she must have looked when she saw Terezi and Karkat make out.  
“Don’t worry.” Nepeta whispered in a soothing voice while finally taking off Terezi’s panties.”He won’t do anything I don’t want him too.”  
Kankri made protesting noises from behind his gag.  
“Who?” Terezi whimpered in shivering voice.  
“Karkat of course.” The catgirl answered with a smirk, sliding her finger over the little bud of her friend. She ignored Kankri’s protests.  
“N-No…..” Terezi gasped.”That can’t…. He wouldn’t…..”  
“Why not?” Nepeta asked in sugar sweet voice.”You are a very attractive lady. I like to think I am somewhat attractive….” She tenderly kissed the back of her friend, keeping her pressed down on the couch. She played with her bra, the last bit of modesty Terezi had, but considered letting her keep it for now.

She was working on a schedule anyway and she wasn’t done humiliating them yet.

“Don’t you want to fuck Karkitty?” Nepeta whispered while sliding her finger over Terezi’s pussy.”He really wants you….”  
“N-Not…..” Nepeta’s finger entered her.”NOT LIKE THIS!” Terezi cried out. Nepeta tried to comfort her friend by kissing her and playing with her hair, but the blind girl remained incredibly panicked. She didn’t blame her. Instead, she decided to finger her slowly and teasingly. The pained and panicked noises from her Terezi slowly made place for panting and restrained moans.  
Nepeta smirked as her friend tightened around her fingers.”You want to fuck Karkitty like this?” “N-No…..” Terezi whimpered.”P-Please don’t….”

Though Terezi was slightly taller, Nepeta was deceptively strong for her size. She wrapped her arms around the middle of her friend and lifted her up.  
“NEPETA, NO PLEASE STOP!” Terezi screamed, frantically kicking the air and accidently hitting Kankri in the face. She knew what was coming next.  
“Don’t you want to fuck Karkitty?” Nepeta purred, trying to lower her friend correctly.  
“NO!”  
The legs of Kankri and Terezi were touching already, but getting her in the correct position was a struggle. Nepeta swatted the hands of her friend away and forced her to open her legs to take Kankri’s cock. Despite his strict religion, despite his strong mentality, seeing the two girls wrestle like that did excite him. He looked ashamed, aroused and confused about the whole situation as the girls wrestled atop of him.

After a long struggle Nepeta finally got her in position and forced her down on Kankri with a final miserable whine. She whimpered and cried and refused to move at all. Nepeta climbed atop of her and grinded against her, forcing Terezi to move her hips with every thrust.

The pained moans and miserable whimpers filled the room until Kankri finally came inside of the blind girl.

* * *

 

Nepeta looked satisfied at the damage she caused. Terezi and Kankri were a broken pile of limbs on the sofa. Her friend was sobbing quietly while Kankri’s cum was leaking out of her onto the sofa. Her only comfort was the idea that the guy she just fucked was Karkat, an illusion that would soon be broken.

With a bright smile Nepeta decided it was time to go.

When stepping outside she saw Karkat approach, carrying a comically large sports bag. Feeling bold she walked towards him.  
“Nepeta, what are you—“ Karkat wanted to growl. The catgirl grabbed him by his hair and pulled him in for a rough and passionate kiss that lasted five seconds.

After that, Nepeta broke the kiss and continued her walk home with a satisfied smirk. She pretended nothing happened.

It only took two minutes for the screams of shock to fill the air.

“Good night Karkitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, on popular demand (which means two people) a second chapter. Might as well call it 'Mask of the Catgirl humanstuck edition', though this might just be the cruelest thing I made Nepeta do (so far). Humanstuck Terezi just doesn't have the nose of her troll counterpart. 
> 
> Also, first time writing Meulin. I had fun making her intentionally annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohai Nepeta from my 'Mask of the Catgirl' series...... Thought I had gotten rid of you by now.......
> 
> So yeah, first time writing Kankri. That sure was fun.


End file.
